Notorious Sneak Peek
by Thatoneguy104
Summary: Azula and Sokka, an uncanny couple born from sokkas visits to the asylum, have a child, Kuzom, who has unprecedented Firebending power for his age. The fire nation faces revolution as anti-Zuko organizations rise up, and they have chosen Kuzon and Azula as their scapegoat. ROUGH DRAFT- if this sneak peek recieves positive reviews the real first chapter will be released in January
1. Chapter 1

"Apprentice Kuzon, you may stand."

The boy, no older than 15 stood up slowly, raising his eyes to meet that of the Fire Lord's, who sat high abover the training yard.

Despite their distances, Zuko's voice was still loud and powerful. "Today is the test you have selected to prove you are worthy to become a firebending master."

Kuzon kept his eyes even. He need not look around to see who occupied this field, he had specified it. 25 yards to his left were two waterbenders, the same distance behind him were 2 firebenders, to his left two earthbenders, and directly in front of him, below the viewing podium which seate the Fire Lord, his family and multiple dignitaries, was the Avatar, instructed to strictly use airbending.

"Begin."

Kuzon imediatly allowed his red cape to fall, and he fell into a wide defensive stance.

He pivoted to face the firebenders, expecting them to strike first. Niether moved, both locked into the same defensive stance he was in.

Pivoting again he glanced at the earthbenders only to see that they were also in a defensive stance, each levitating two boulders.

Another pivot reavealed that the Avatar was simply hovering on an air scooter, smiling.

And yet another reavealed that the water benders each had 2 water whips pulled from the moat which sorrounded the arena.

Beside Zuko, a younger woman adorned in fine fire nation clothes leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "They're taking advantage, they know he will get frustrated and make a costly-"

Beside her, a man with blue eyes and a long pony tail adorned in a simple blue coat grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "He'll be fine. "

Kuzpn continued pivoting, facing each pair for no more than a second before turning to the next, certain they'd attack.

When none did, he growled, blue fire emmiting from his nostrils. With a wild cry, he flipped into the air and twisted, landing on his head and spinning, sending spirling rings of fire in every direction.

With that his opponents bolted into action. The firebenders simply dissapated yhe heat wave around them, the earthbenders blocked the fire with triangluar tents and sent these tents screaming toward the boy, while the water benders leaped over the torrent and sped at the boy on ice.

Everything happened in slow motion for Kuzon. Using fire, he propelled into the air to avoid the earth and these in turn struck one of the waterbenders.

Kuzon dodged several ice spikes sent his way from the second water-tribesman and punched towards the ground, sending a horizontal tornado of blue fire towards her. This engulfed her and a second later she emerged from the smoke, rolling on the ground., unconsious with several burn marks aligning her body.

Kuzon quickly turned to block numerous balls of fire from the advancing firebenders, dissapating them expertly with circular blocks.

With a menacing grin he punched the air faster than humanly possible and sent many more blue fire balls back, and turned to face the wave of earth sent his way.

Everyone watching leaned forward in anticipation. 1 firebender and 1 water bender were already down, Kuzon was leaping towards a wave of eath twice as tall as him, and the avatar was still sitting on his ball of air, observing.

With a wild cry, Kuzon ran up the wave of rock and leaped off it, flying towards the two earthbenders with tremendous momentum.

He folded his arms and quickly unfolded them, charging up lightning in two fingers on each hand.

He shot each earthbender for only a split second, but the raw power behind this lightning was enough to knock them both out for the forseeable future.

Kuzon landed with a roll and stopped his momentum by blasting behind him with fire. He grinned when he saw that the rock wave had gone further then the earthbenders had intended, for the second time, and had knocked back the second waterbender, who had just gotten to his feet, effectively elimenating him from the fight.

Kuzon wheeled to face the second fire bender, who was running at him with set determination. With a roar, the man sent a large blast of fire that would have engulfed and unbalanced any normal firebender.

Kuzon simply swiped his hand through the torrent at the right time, cutting it in half so it missed him completely. With a grin he leaped forward and clpped his hands an inch off the ground, sending a larger, hotter ball of blue fire at his opponent. The man made an attempt to dodge but was caught in the ball, and he fell back some ten feet as the fire dissapted.

With a wild roar kuzon punched both fists back, launching himself into the sky. He stopped this blast with just enough momentum to make him land a foot from the man and brought a large torrent of fire from his fist to engulf the firebender, head to toe.

When the smoke cleared, the man had been blasted back several more feet and was clearly out for the count.

While medical personal ran out to retrieve him as they had done with all the others, Kuzon grinned. He had won! He had-

He gasped as realization and more adrenaline took him over. _The Avatar!_

He wheeled arpund to face where the avatar had been floating for the duration of the fight but was knocked back by a tornado of air.

Twisting in the air, he regained his footing. The avatar landed a few feet from him, and Kuzon growled and through a punch with a jet of fire. Aang dodged this at the last minute and flew over him, Kuzon's hair brushing against The Avatar's bald head.

Aang landed and Kuzon regained his balance and threw a kick at the man, only to be evaided in a similair manner.

This continued for a few more blows before Kuzon grew frustraed and slammed his fists together, an orb of fire emitting from him in all directions.

Aang, knowing he was restricted from performing the simple firebending move to block this, insted had to send a small blade of air to cut through the expaninng blue orb.

Kuzon used this moment to punch rapidly at aang, and despite the avatar's best efforts, he was knocked back several feet.

Aang propped himself up on his elbows and found himself staring at the fist of Kuzon, who was breathing heavily, red in the face.

The Avatar grinned and held his hands up. "I surrender. You have bested me."

Kuzon lowered his fist slowly. As the adrenaline subsided and his vision and perception of time returned to normal, he felt a surge of rage. He was _letting _him win! The boy's eys flashed and he turned in a huff, bowed to the firelord, and stomped away, taking his leave out of an iron door below the viewing podium.

Kuzon put a new tunic on in a huff, nearly ripping it with the fury with which he shoved it on. Standing up from the bench he didnt bother picking up after himself; the palace servants would take care of that once they cleaned this changing room. He turned to the door only to find himself facing his mother.

Azula was inspecting her long nails, one eyebrow raised. "That was very stupid. You should be ashamed."

Kuzon clenched his fists in fury, blue jets of fire roaring forth and licking the ground before dissapearing. "The monk _let _me win."

"He did not. You clearly bested him."

"He could have easily tripped me or blasted me back! He hadn't even been burned yet, but he gave up! He gave it to me!"

Azula looked up from her nails with sudden anger and locked her golden eyes with the stark blue of her son. "What would have been the point of that if you would have kept unbalancing him, and eventually took him down like the others. He knew fighting firther would have been futile."

Kuzon looked at the floor in shame, knowing he had looked like a child in his victory. He internally cringed when he realized his first moments of bieng a master firebender had been spent stomping away like a baby.

This only added fuel to his fire and he yelled in rage and kicked the bench he had been sitting on in half with a blade of fire. "He robbed me of my satisfation!"

Azula hissed and stepped forward with powerful strides, reaching her son and slapping him accross the face.

Kuzon fell back, taken by surprise. Rubbing his face as his mother looked down upon him, he glared. "When you next see the avatar you will apologize. I too think he is a weak, spineless fool but you made a fool of yourself in front of many important people. You made a fool out of me and your father, and all of the Royal family!"

Kuzon held his mothers glare as he stood up. Azula sighed, knowing that her son was not easily quelled when he thought he had been wronged. "You did magnifisently. You were already better than most firebending masters as an aprentice."

His eyes softened and he rubbed his hand through his hair, sighing. "Yeah, i know." He allowed a grin to settle on him as his mother hugged him tightly, an affectione she gave him only rarely.


	2. Kuzon, Son of Azula

The wind ruffled his hair softly as he trailed behind his mother and father. He mused to himself that he he fancied the fire nation in the morning-the rising sun really did captivate the fire and energy that was his home.

Those thoughts were broken by the hysterical hoots and the surpressed giggles of his mother. He knew that his mother would only show those emotions to Sokka or him; she was not very trusting. He knew enough of her past to know why.

They walked through the market and many eyes often trailed them. What an odd family they were. Azula, the tyranical princess of days past and Sokka, legendary key figure of the century-long war and their son.

But who was he?

_Only the greatest firebender this world will ever know. _He smirked to himself as he stopped at a fruit stand and eyed the delcious looking apples. 

"May i help you sir?"

"Yeah, uh could I have-" He glanced up and his breath caught in his throat.

Meeting his blue gaze evenly where the golden eyes of the most beuatiful girl he'd ever seen. He felt his ears burn hot and he delibertly looked down at the apples again. "5 of these please." he continued, gesturing the apples lamely.

She giggled and selected 5 apples and bagged them. "You're Kuzon."

He looked up again, surprised. "Yeah, i am..how did you know?" He was used to bieng recognized once he introduced himself, but she already knew who he was.

"Not many fire nation have blue eyes and skin like yours. Or are with Azula and Sokka, legends of the one hundred year war."

She pointed and and Kuzon supressed a groan when he realized his parents where standing several yards away, observing him. His father was giving him a thumbs up while his mother had a small, sly grin on her face.

Kuzon tried to hide his blush as he turned back. "Yeah...well i guess it's only fair that i get your name too."

She smiled. "Ava. These are on the house, it's been treat enough meeting you."

Kuzon took the apples, spluttering. "No-really it's okay i can pay-"

"I know you _can,"_ She said, winking. "I said you don't _need _too."

Deciding that it was not worth embarrasing himself further, Kuzon turned away with a quick "Thanks".

He walked to his mother some fifteen feet away and stood next to her silently.

"Why did you not pay that girl?" She asked sharply, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It was treat enough meeting Kuzon, the son of Azula and Sokka, i guess."

"Those where her exact words?"

"More or less. Where did Dad go?"

Azula rolled her eyes and stuck her thumb back. "Some merchant is selling him some 'exotic' meats."

Kuzon smirked, knowing his father was probably spending absurd amounts of money on regular cow-pig meat. He stood, waiting patiently well his mother talked about something concerning Zuko and how he was yet again doing the whole 'Fire Lord' thing wrongly.

Kuzon was well aware his mother still, if only deep inside, wanted the throne. Kuzon himself had no desire to be in line for the throne, he was to free-spirited.

Suddenly, a large man pushed through the bustle of people and stomped over to them. "Azula the monster, in he flesh!"

His voic was accusing, angry and held in disbelief. Azula, although surprised, remained level. "Yes?" She snapped.

"I heard your idiot brother let you out of the loony bin years ago, but i never thought i'd see it with my own eyes."

He stepped forward and shoved his face close to Azula, who did not flinch. "You and your father took my father and brother from me, you swine!"

Before Azula could retort, Kuzon angrily stepped between them. "I suggest you shut your mouth before one of your superiors does it for you."

The man looked taken aback, and then laughed. "Ah, the famed bastard son of this monster and her water tribe man. Pray tell, who are my _superiors_?"

Kuzon grinned, allowing small jets of flame to leave his nostrils. "Me."

The man laughed and made to punch Kuzon, Kuzon caught the punch, twisted, and heated his hand so that the man's fist turned bright red.

Kuzon smirked as the man fell to his knees, whining in agony. "I am your superior. Your brothers and father died in the war because they were weak, just like you."

And he kicked him back. The man scrambled to fis feet, clutching his singed hand. "Insane! You're insane, just like your mother and grandfather!" The small crowd that had gathered sent murmers of agreement and Kuzon could see Ava covering her mouth in shock.

Azula and Sokka, who had returned upon realizing something was wrong, pulled their son back and tugged him away, racing off.

"'I am your superior?' Are you insane?"

Kuzon returned his uncles glare with just as much ferocity. "I was defending my mother's honor!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and glared at his parents, who were standing behind the chair Kuzon sat in. They were in the fire lord's study, and it reminded Kuzon of when he had been reprimended by the principal of the academy he once attended.

"Why didn't you two control your son?"

Azula shrugged. "Zuzu, he was justified. The man was going crazy. I will not punish him for standing up for his family."

Sokka too shrugged, though his was much more dramatic. . "I was buying meat, but it sounded like the dude was a nutjob."

Zuko turned away from the trio, seeming to hold his breath, and then sighed. "Sokka, come back later, we need to discuss matters regarding The Republic. Azula do as you wish, but leave us."

Sokka had to pull a very irratated Azula out of the office and Kuzon sat, staring at his uncle's back.

Finally, Zuko turned back. "I'm sorry. You were justified in defending your mother."

Kuzon nodded, patiently waiting for the inevitable "but."

"But," Zuko continued while Kuzon smirked, "What is not justified was telling the man you were his superior and that his family was weak."

Kuzon shrugged. "Idiots don't learn just from physical punishment. You need to put them down mentally as well."

Zuko groaned, shaking his head. "Kuzon, please listen to what your saying. You live on thin ice, you know that. Your mother was and is considered an insane war monger in this nation. She's not popular and you aren't liked by many people either. You are considered her devil spawn and it's not helpful that you are part water tribe."

Kuzon sighed, deflating. Zuko was right. "I'm sorry, uncle."

Zuko nodded, satisfied with his nephew's apology. "So, what are you going to do now that you've achieved master status?"

Kuzon looked up and shrugged. "I'm not sure. That's been my goal for so many years that i never really thought about what i'd do if i passed."

"It's always helful to learn more than one teqnique to combat."

"Aunt Ty taught me chi blocking, Dad taught me how to use swords and many traditional water tribe weapons, and Aunt mai taught me how to use throwing knives."

Zuko blinked, shocked by just how skilled this child was. He was also a little disapointed in how unhepful he had been in all this training. Fire Lord responsibilities were numerous.

Struck with a sudden idea, Zuko said, "Well, I suppose you're old enough to sit in on the New Republic Council."

Kuzon's eyes brightened, and his head shot up to meet the eyes of his uncle. "Really? But doesn't that meet in-"

"Republic City, yes."

"Wow! When do we Go?"

"Tomorrow."

Kuzon leaped in the air with excitment and ran out of the room as Zuko dismissed him. He had only ever been to The Fire nation and The south pole; he was not very well traveled.

The next morning Kuzon woke sleepy-eyed to his father shaking him. "Up And at 'em, sleepyhead!" Sokka shouted, his atypical morning enthusiasm shining bright.

Kuzon propped himself on his shoulders, rubbing his eyes. With a shock he realized the sun wasn't even up yet. "Dad, you're never this happy in the morning."

Sokka grinned and literally lifted his son up, throwing him to his feet. "I am when we 're going to Republic City." He shouted, opening the door and ushering his son, who had hastily thrown on his royal robes, through it. "The welcoming banquet is exquisette!"

Kuzon groaned, shaking his head. His father was truly obssessed with food, and he would only ever use a word like _exquisete _if it was truly amazing. . _I suppose he did spend years of his childhood focused on a war _He mused as they raced through the halls of the palace. _He's free to pursue his own interests now. _

They arrived out in the courtyard to see Azula, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Zuko's daughter Ursula and Aang's oldest, Bolin, all gathered around Appa the bison.

Kuzon deflated. "_Mom's_ coming?" He whispered to Sokka as they approached. Sokka shrugged, "She insisted. You know how your mother is."

Kuzon knew _exactly _ how his mother was. Although she would not admit it nor be obvious about it, she was very overprotective over what was hers, and Kuzon was at the top of that list.

He grumbled about overprotectiveness as he aproached avatar Aang and bowed respectively. "Thank you for bringing me to republic city on Appa, Uncle Aang."

Aang turned around from petting the bison and grinned at Kuzon. "No problem, Kuzon!" He turned to his son, who was only a bit younger then Kuzon. "Bumi, You remember Kuzon?"

Bumi grinned and shook Kuzon's hand. "How do you do, Cousin?"

Kuzon nodded at his favorite Cousin, returning the smile. "I'm good Bumi, yourself?"

"Very good, very good indeed."

Kuzon smirked at his cousin's exagerated etiquette, knowing he was acting this way ironically. He turned to Katara and was immediatly embraced by her.

"Kuzon! You haven't been over for dinner in months!"

Kuzon squirmed out of her grip and rubbed the back of his head.. "I've been training, Aunt Kat."

"Yes, I could tell! Congratulations on your new title!"

He allowed a small smile to fall on his lips. "Thank you."

He turned to his mother, who was standing off from the group, clutching her bag. "Mom, let me take that." He offered, lifting her bag.

She allowed him to take the bag from her, she was glaring intently at something. He stood next to her and followed her gaze to see that it was Katara that inflicted her rage.

"Mom, please just try-"

"You do not have to call that woman your Aunt."

"I know i dont have to. I choose to."

She turned her glare on him, making him shiver a little. "Let me rephrase that; I don't _want_ you to."

"She's been nothing but nice to me from day one."

"I hate her."

"I Know. But you love Dad."

"They're different."

Kuzon huffed, knowing his mother was not too be consoled and he tossed her bag onto the saddle and leaped up onto it himself. Azula casually followed him and sat in between him and his father.

As they leapt into the air, The g-forces on their body casued them all to groan a little. Azula stayed calm as they did however; she was actually quite afraid of flying on this beast. But she would never reveal this weakness.

Zuko, despite the numerous times he had been on Appa, was a little more obvious. He was clenching the side of the saddle so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Aww Zuzu's afraid of heights." Azula teased, smirking at her brother.

Zuko glared at her, cheeks turning red. "Shut it , Azula. You were never even invited."

Azula just shrugged, inspecting her nails.

Kuzon too smirked at his uncle. I'd say you were pretty high-up in the fire nation uncle, but i see that you'd rather not be."

Everyone in the saddle laughed, Azula even allowed a small chuckle. Zuko just glared and looked out at the sky. "He's definetly you Son." Katara said to Azula, trying to be friendly. Azula just glanced at her and turned away.

"C'mon, Zuko, you have to lear to have fun or you'll never get obver your fear!" Aang said, standing on Appa's head and turning to face them.

"I'm not afraid, just drop it." Zuko hissed.

Aang ignored this as a mischevious look crossed his eyes. "Watch!" He jumped into the air, allowing himself to fall. He spun his staff in the air and the wings deployed.

Kuzon watched wide-eyed as Aang flew through the air. He felt a feeling in his gut at watching this and he knew he couldn't resist.

His mother observed the look in his eye and frowned. "Don't you dare-"

But it was too late. Kuzon leaped up and jumped as well.

The freedom of the air gave him an amazing feeling as he sretched hjis body like a torpedo, plummeting rapidly through the air. He sent a small gust of fire in one direction, and laughed as he spun around.

"WOOOOOO!" He emerged from below the clouds and his breath caught as he saw the entire Fire Nation capital, the palace as small as a toy beneath him. He looked upwards to see Aang plummeting rapidly above him; clearly trying to catch up to him so he could catch him.

He folded his body and spun so that his legs faced the ground and strectched out again.

With a mighty woosh a a torrent of fire exited his feet and fists, slowing his decent until he was hovering in the air.

Aang's look of panic changed to that of one of joy. He laughed and did circles around the firebender, who spun around on his rlame tornado.

Kuzon laughed and whooped loudly; it was not many that got to experience this. Aang angled his glider up and with a gust of wind, shot back towards Appa who had emerged from the clouds.

Kuzon shot more fire from his limbs and began rocketting around, spinning his body as a beuatiful tail of blue fire followed him. He could hear Bumi, Aang and Sokka cheering him on as he circled around the bison, and he could also hear Azula and Katara's shouts of protest.

With a final whoop he sailed above the bison, around fifteen feet up, and stopped the flames. He fell and landed in the middle of the saddle, bending his knees as he hit.

He jumped up and gave another whoop as Sokka, Bumi, And Aang clapped.

He turned to see his mother stnding on the saddle, glaring at him as her long brunette hair flapped behind her. Her makeup was slightly stained, as if she had been crying.

He grimaced as his Mother and Aunt began reprimending him. He mused silently that at least he had put them on the same side for now.


End file.
